parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's sixth spoof of The Sword in the Stone. Cast *Chris (from Sonic) as Wart/Arthur *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) as Merlin *Murfy (from Rayman) as Archimedes *Obi-Wan Kenobi (from Star Wars) as Sir Ector *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) as Sir Kay *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Sir Pelinore *Cream (from Sonic) as Little Girl Squirrel *Vanilla (from Sonic) as Old Girl Squirrel *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as The Wolf *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Scullery Maid *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Madame Mim *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Wart (Fish) *Tails (from Sonic) as Wart (Squirrel) *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Wart (Bird) *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Merlin (Fish) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Merlin (Squirrel) *Pom-Pom (from Cinderella 2) as Madame Mim (Cat) *Mrs. Skittle (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Madame Mim as a pretty woman *Various Animals as Merlin and Mim's Animal Transformations *Various Characters as England People *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Black Bart *Jano (from Rayman) as Hawk Movie Used *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Wallace and Gromit *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Walt Disney *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *The Mouse Factory (1973) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *D-TV (1984) *Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986) *Rootin Tootin Roundup (1990) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *The Ink and Paint Club (1997) *American Legends (2002) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Thomas and Friends *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish Splash Splosh (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) Looney Tunes *Specials *Video Games *Movies *Cartoons Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Gallery Mr Chris (Sonic).png|Chris as Wart/Arthur Wallace as Captain Clinton.png|Wallace as Merlin Murfy.jpg|Murfy as Archimedes EP2-IA-60435_R_8x10-56a83bea3df78cf7729d314a.jpg|Obi-Wan as Sir Ector No38f30ce5e28328bcae7a1f94f4c36c13.jpg|Anakin as Sir Kay Mr Casey Jones opens the regulator..png|Casey Jones as Sir Pellinore Cream the rabbit by terrarita-d4zk6cl.png|Cream as Little Girl Squirrel Mother's day vanilla.png|Vanilla as Old Lady Squirrel No9c13a35b105d175e4adbba4dc627d741--thomas-and-friends-diesel.jpg|D261 as The Wolf PlayTime39.png|Alicia Botti as Scullery Maid Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Madame Mim Nemo As Baby Hercules.png|Nemo as Wart (Fish) TAILS.png|Tails as Wart (Squirrel) Chip the Bird.jpg|Chip as Wart (Bird) Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Merlin (Fish) Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic as Merlin (Squirrel) Mrs-Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg|Pom-Pom as Madame Mim (Cat) Screen_Shot_2018-03-24_at_4.19.03_pm.png|Mrs. Skittle as Madame Mim as a pretty woman Stanley australian animals.png|Various Animals as Merlin and Mim's Animal Transformations Disney-characters-header-image.jpg|Various Characters as England People Beauty-and-the-beast-maurice.jpg|Maurice as Black Bart GardienADMR.png|Jano as Hawk (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Sword In The Stone Part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword In The Stone Part 2: Chris Drops In For Tea/"Higitus Figitus" *The Sword In The Stone Part 3: At Obi-Wan Kenobi's Castle *The Sword In The Stone Part 4: "That's What Makes The World Go Round" *The Sword In The Stone Part 5: A Medieval Assembly Line *The Sword In The Stone Part 6: "A Most Befuddling Thing" *The Sword In The Stone Part 7: Battle Of The Dishes *The Sword In The Stone Part 8: Chris's Educations *The Sword In The Stone Part 9: Witch Hazel/A Wizard's Duel *The Sword In The Stone Part 10: Chris Is Made A Squire *The Sword In The Stone Part 11: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword In The Stone Part 12: Hail King Arthur!/Long Live The King! *The Sword In The Stone Part 13: End Credits Trivia *D261 will be pulling a red maroon coach and three crimson and cream colored coaches throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies